Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-24758512-20190114035727/@comment-5032898-20190114044750
In fact, the story will also move on to explain Fiamma and Nio's past since I cannot leave the major characters' past unrevealed before just killing them off. Fiamma's past will be revealed in the future episodes. In fact, unlike Gar and Aerisi who created only one Armateus on Earth, Vanifer created many since she is the most aggresive of every Four Prophets. However, Fiamma's Fire Armateus will be the last one on Earth due to many of them being destroyed along with Vanifer's Dark Empire during Anti-Christ Saga. As for Kristen, after the destruction of Moloch, she went on a travel across the world alongside Crow Faux and their children (they married, of course, since you know who Kristen really is) to adjust modern society and renounce her former desire to rule the world. After the rise of STAR LABS, Kristen kept her family and friends away from STAR LABS and worked on to hunt any of their agents and their allies down, acting actively against them rather than hiding, making her one of the most dangerous foes. Well, about the Blackness and SCV, that would be explained in the next episodes. But I can tell you that there would be a scene when Helene almost became Black Demon when she consumed the Blackness to increase her virus' power, but she held back to prevent an overdose. Actually, Supreme Croatoan Virus is a mixture of many things, not just the Blackness, in a formula of: A Large Amount of Croatoan Virus + Some Blackness + Pure-Blooded Witch's Blood (in Firenza Junior's story? The blood of Christine) + Malice of Moloch's power (inside Firenza Blood) = Supreme Croatoan Virus. In fact, the Blackness is actually a part of Firenza Blood, with the combination of the Hidden One's Curse (added by Pandora accidentally when she was about to attack Duke Firenza) and the Malice of Moloch's power, so Carl needed to defeat the Hidden One to let go of his dark past forever. In fact, Melancholia was cautious over using the pure Blackness in the Croatoan Virus since she never wanted to create a Black Demon, knowing it would be dangerous for her. As for the Headless Carl, well, this is shown as a counterpart comparation since Maria is the equaivlant of Ichabod, while Carl is the equaivlant of the Horseman of Death, or the Headless Horseman. As you probably know, the Headless Horsman was Ichabod's former friend, Abraham Van Brunt, who became enemies to Ichabod due to believing the latter betrayed their friendship by making Katrina breaking up with him, pretty much like Carl's reason to hate Maria due to believing she killed his parents intentionally. Major Spoilers As for Carl's transformation into the Horseman of Death, it was because of the Malice of Moloch inside him and the Crest of Deadly Sins that Cain inserted into him had turned him into an immortal. In this entry, Carl becoming the Headless Horseman is just a mythology gag and is not the true Horseman of Death. However, Carl will become one of the Four Horsemen after he was sent back into the past; the Horseman of Conquest or Pestilence in Conquest Arc. Nevertheless, he was a false villain since this was eventually revealed to be a plan set up by Dark Arzonia who manipulated Carl into the Horseman of Conquest, while she secretly planned to fuse the power into herself. After Carl broke free of the Horseman mantle thanks to Katrina and himself, Dark Arzonia immediately took over the mantle of the Conquest and revealed her true intentions. Abraham will stay as the Horseman of Death. Spoilers End So long for the informations. Thanks, Prime! Glad that you like it! I admit that my writing gone rusty, making so many informations need to be explained outside of the story, but I'll do my best in the following episodes.